SALLY™
SALLYTM is contestant /u/rsspls from Reddit's Lipsync For Your Life Season 5, where she came in 8th place. She is known for her abnormal and eclectic style that translates into her performances. Records SALLYTM was originally setting to audition for Reddit's Lip Sync For Your Life Season 6 before pushing herself to audition for the fifth season. During the competition, she understood that she would be paired with the stigma of being more of a look queen than a performer. As a slow-to-grow persona, she managed to charm with her warped humour and win over the voters during the Spoken Word and Name Weeks of the competition, ultimately winning Name Week with her rendition of Stromae's Ave Cesaria. During Duet Week, SALLYTM struggled to impress the judges and voters, and she was ultimately eliminated. After her elimination, she continued with her Carrions to push herself more, her renditions of Blondie's Call Me and Kimbra's Gold Mine for Themes From a Hat and Finale Week respectively garnered a lot of attention, pushing the audience and alumni to vote SALLYTM as Mx. Fan Favourite in the Superlative draw. After Season 5, SALLYTM is still contuining to create content within Lipsync For Your Life for the Off-Season challenge and other projects as well. Processing... During her time on Season 5, SALLY™ produced a webseries alongside her competitive videos, dubbed "Processing..." in which she detailed her process in creating costumes, purchasing concepts, where her vision was that week, and as an outlet to express her opinions that week, typically releasing on a Monday or Tuesday after the viewing parties. After her elimination, instead of her opinions, she would play various games, such as reacting to old videos, answering questions about her time on LSFYL as well as Ms. Paint's Art Race Season 1. The most infamous episode of Processing... was Duet Week's, in which SALLY™ immediately recorded after viewing critiques that scrutinised the editing and set dressing of the Duet, the pressure of the time scale editing the video and rendering within 3 hours of the viewing party made SALLY™ essentially snap into a furious bellowing outrage, creating a communal meme "EDITING. TAKES. TIME." and inspiring her song "EDITING. TAKES. TIME.mp3" on her album. Other notable Processing... episodes that weren't as heated, rather inspiring and personal to SALLY™ herself was the Name Week Processing... - in which she opened up about the loss of her grandmother and how Stromae's Ave Cesaria is a reminder to her of the most influential woman on her as a person, detailing how the concept comes from the identity of SALLY™ being escapism from the real world and all the horrific tragedies, thus inspiring the makeup. Hall of Fame Following her elimination after Season 5, SALLY™, alongside Meme, Marcella Fox and Mikey, created announcement videos inducting LSFYL videos into the Hall of Fame between the 1st of December - 26th of December. SALLY™, along with Season 2 and All Stars 1 Winner Dor Panthera, currently are the most decorated LSFYL participants, with 7 videos inducted into the Hall of Fame. SALLY™'s Ave Cesaria from Season 5, her Call Me, Call Me Mother, Goldmine from the Carrions portion, and her duets with Marcella Fox (Say You'll Be There) and Meme (Yet Another Dig) have all made Hall of Fame status. Trivia * SALLYTM was a contestant on Tumblr's Drag Race Cycle 7 alongside Harper Valley and Toni A. Ward and Cycle 8, alongside Electra Lyte, Letha Lynn Jecktion and Adrena Lin where she placed 13th and won, respectively. * SALLYTM also competed as her drag queen original character Sulphur on Ms. Paint's Art Race Season 1, placing 7th overall. She also uses her own persona as well as Sulphur to partake in the Off-Season Prompts. * During her time in LSFYL and throughout her Carrions, SALLYTM produced a series that detailed her process of creating her videos and looks, dubbing the show "Processing...". * On topic, SALLYTM is renowned for her Duet Week Processing in which she passively aggressively coined the term "Editing. Takes. Time." * Following her Name Week, local village idiot Opal Essence went out of her way to declare SALLY™'s concept that week as "Simple", in which SALLY™ left the dead corpse of Opal Essence in the ground by retorting with "Throwing stones in glass houses, aren't we?". This discourse inspired the song "SIMPLE.mp3". * Following her Fun Week, SALLYTM set out to produce a parody album that was about her time during Lip Sync For Your Life. The album included songs like "DEBBIE.mp3", "SIMPLE.mp3", and led to a collaboration with Season 4 Winner Marcella Fox, in which the two created "Charity Shop". * As well as this, she has met up with Marcella Fox in real life. * SALLYTM latched onto the phrase "You'll never go home if Sally's in the comp lbr" famously uttered by Season 4 contestant Mittens on Season 4 and Season 5 contestant Paprika's Songs From a Hat Week video. Since then, it has became a community meme. * SALLYTM currently holds the record for the most superlatives after a season. Quotes * "do you want me to fuck (them) up" * "ur all poor" * "i guess i did ok" - winning Name Week/TDR * "JKLAHADKJ" * "i am the best Category:Season 5 Category:TDR